Release Me
by heyitsbruna
Summary: One shot. Regina is desperate and wans to find a way out of her life. How far would she go to be free? (tw: suicide)


**A/N: hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so bear with me hahaha. Anyway, after watching the sneak peek of Quite a Common Fairy I just had a lot of feels and I had to write this. Since Tinker mentioned Regina "jumped" everyone just assumed she tried to commit suicide so I wanted to approach this subject just in case what we've seen in the sneak peek isn't suicide related lol. English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes! I hope you guys like it :) please leave a review and tell me what you think! xx**

* * *

The cold wind cut through her skin as she stood in the balcony outside her looked around and found nothing but darkness. Darkness and the walls of the castle she wanted so desperately to escape from. Carefully stepping forward, Regina leaned on the stone edge and closed her eyes. _So much for freedom_.

She took a deep breath and held on to the ring Daniel had given her so long ago. _"I'm sorry"_, she whispered.

She was so tired. Tired of her life, tired of being left aside, tired of feeling like nothing. She never even wanted to be a queen, let alone marry a man three times her age. All she wanted was to be happy and now she was stuck in a fake marriage, being compared to a dead woman and taking care of the child responsible for the death of her true love. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy.

She thought about all the times she almost ran away, but was surprised by guards all around the castle. _If only she could sneak out and disappear in the middle of the night…_But they'd come looking for her anyway before she even had the chance to make it to another kingdom.

So Regina just stood there, contemplating what to do, thoughts running wild in her mind. Her head hurt and her body felt weak because of the lack of sleep she had been experiencing for the past months. Her heart ached so much the pain became physical. She didn't think she'd handle that much longer. The heartbreak, the loneliness, the misery. She was broken and beyond repair.

She tried to be good enough. She tried to be a loving queen and a good stepmother to Snow but she just couldn't. Not when the girl's innocent smile reminded her of her dearest stable boy. Every single day she was reminded of her loss and she felt her heart breaking all over again every morning she woke up alone in that palace. She hated it. All of it.

She hated the fact that she hadn't been able to bring him back. She hated the rage and the hatred she felt all the time. She hated the fact that she had to pretend to be alright when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. She hated the fact that she was alone. The only person who cared about her was gone and the emptiness of her heart seemed to surround her, making her feel so, so small.

Tears rolled down Regina's face as she mourned her own death. The death of that innocent girl who darkened her soul and had a hole in her heart. _Just like my mother_, she thought, only she wasn't able to rip out her own heart to stop the pain that ate her alive.

She stared at the dark sky and the stars that reminded her of Daniel and the nights they used to spend together. And then it occurred to her. Maybe she could be reunited with him and escape this life. All it would take was a leap. _A leap and she would be free. Forever. Finally._

Regina stepped forward and sat at the edge of the balcony. She shook her legs for a while, enjoying the feeling of easiness it gave her. She wondered if anyone would miss her. Probably not. They'd be glad she was gone. No one loved her or cared about her anyway. No one ever had. "_The poor queen that lived under the shadow of a dead woman and her beloved daughter", _she thought. They probably wouldn't even bury her properly, but she didn't care. As long as she was free, nothing else mattered.

She thought about her father. The man who loved his little girl more than anything in this world, but wasn't capable of defending her from his wicked and abusive wife. _Cora_. The person who hurt her most but claimed to be doing what was best for her. All Regina ever wanted was her mother's love, something so simple, yet so impossible to earn. Wherever she might be, Regina was sure Cora would be better off without her constantly disappointing daughter. Everyone would.

She looked at the stars for one last time before rising to her feet. Her body was shaking and the wind suddenly seemed much colder. She took a deep breath for the last time and stepped forward. She felt the wind envelop her as she fell. She felt free for the first time in years. Her very last feeling was what she'd wanted the most: _freedom._ Regina enjoyed it as best as she could for the mere seconds it lasted_. She was finally in peace. _Then it all went black.


End file.
